


Caffine doesn't mean as much if your not there

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Merlin is always there, Morgana embrasses Arthur, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Buy me one tomorrow?" He smiled and standing up. "See you Gwen" He said to the waitress who smiled in return, handing Arthur his coffee.<br/>"Um-thanks Guinevere" Arthur said and sat on the stool wondering what the hell just happened. He hadn't decided whether he liked this guy or hated him. But there was only one way to find out. </p><p>or</p><p>Where Arthur goes to Albion a coffee shop round the corner from work and after meeting a certain raven haired man, he keeps coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another story. I've had lots of inspiration lately and have been writing loads. Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes; not Beta'd. But enjoy anyway XD

Monday

It was a Monday morning and Arthur was not ready for work. He reluctantly got up, dressed, brushed his teeth and made breakfast. He put the kettle on and it wasn’t until he was halfway through pouring his cereal that he realised he was out of coffee. And he really needed his caffeine in the mornings, especially when he has Uther for a boss. He looked at his watch; it was half seven, he doesn't have time to run to the shop get some and have a cup of coffee here. Arthur sighed as he poured the cereal back into the box. He grabbed his coat and keys before leaving his apartment.

There was a lovely coffee shop round the corner from the Pendragon Corporation building. Arthur parked his car in his usual spot at work and decided to walk to the coffee shop with it being so close.

He made it there in record time, five minutes to be precise. He entered the shop, scanning his surroundings; the shop was designed to look like an American fifties diner and it did right down to the retro red spinny bar stools and the old style font light signs. It looked very cool. Arthur enjoyed American themes and styles especially since some like this diner was more entertaining than most of the British ones.

He noticed it wasn't all that busy, it was quiet with light conversation and old music filling up the background noise. He breathed in, he could get used to this; it was just what he needed before another ( _stressful most likely_ ) day at work. He walked over the counter and took a seat in one of the spinny read stools. He sat down and waited for someone to come over.

His phone buzzed in his pocket as he got comfortable. He sighed picking it up and looking at the email.

_To: ArthurPendragon@PenCorp.co.uk_

_From: UtherPendragon@Pencorp.co.uk_

 

_Arthur,_

 

_There is a meeting scheduled for eight o'clock on the dot. We have some very important people coming in I expect you to be here by ten to eight to help prepare_

 

_From your loving father,_

 

_Uther_

Arthur growled, just great now he can't have a fucking bacon barm to eat. Arthur furiously replied not noticing a waitress who had (finally) made her way over to him, until she coughed breaking his train of thought.

"What can I get you?" She asked. She was a young woman, very pretty had brown hair, brown eyes and the most down to earth smile.

"Oh-right-yes-um a Latte with sugar, cream and a dash of cinnamon to go. Oh and if you can, make it quick I have to be somewhere by ten to" Arthur said, the woman looked taken back by his demand but proceeded to go off and make it, muttering curses under her breath.

A scoffing sound caused Arthur's head to snap to his left. Someone (who he assumed was a man) was sat at the bar next to him reading a new paper. He wasn’t aware that anyone was next to him so it startled him a little to see that there was a person there.

"Can I help you?" Arthur snapped glaring at the man through the the newspaper. The man lowered his paper and Arthur's glare softened. He had the most beautiful blue eyes Arthur had ever seen (besides his own of course). His cheeks bones were- _my God_ -so perfect and his goofy grin he was sporting made Arthur want to take him right here right now. He didn't know why the Raven hair man intrigued him so much, he wasn't all that good looking ( _okay he was hot_ ) but there was just Something about him with his piercing blue eyes that made Arthur weak at the knees.

"Yes I have a question" The man said breaking Arthur out of his train of thought. He was from Ireland, Arthur could tell by the accent coming from his perfect lips. Arthur raised his brow in response waiting for the man to ask.

"Have you always been a prat?" The man chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Arthur spat, narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry have you always been a prat, sir?"

"You can't speak to me like that"

"Well someone has to, you are a prat"

"I am not" Arthur tried to defend himself but only sounded like a five year old.

"Yes you are, you were on your phone when someone was speaking to you and you didn't say thank you to Gwen for making your ridiculous order"

"It's not ridiculous" Arthur muttered. "Well you must be an idiot, do you know who you are speaking to?"

"A prat" The stranger smirked when Arthur growled in frustration. He didn't realise how close he had come to the stranger when he went to speak and knocked over his coffee. The man looked at him for a moment and then turned to his spilt coffee.

"I knew you were mad mate but you didn't have to spill my drink" The man chuckled before grabbing napkins and started to clean up the mess.

"I am terribly sorry, my mistake, let me buy you a new one" Arthur offered, he felt really bad for spelling this guys drink even though he doesn't deserve his sympathy. He grabbed some napkins and helped the man clean the mess.

"No thanks I have to get going, buy me one tomorrow?" He smiled and standing up. "See you Gwen" He said to the waitress who smiled in return, handing Arthur his coffee.

"Um-thanks Guinevere" Arthur said and sat on the stool wondering what the hell just happened. He hadn't decided whether he liked this guy or hated him. But there was only one way to find out.

....

Tuesday

"Merlin? That's a bit of a strange name?"

"Yes well I've heard all the jokes through high school and uni"

"It's funny because my name is Arthur Pendragon"

"You're joking?" Merlin grinned.

"Nope" Arthur smiled; _actually smiled_.

He didn't know what was going to happen when he entered the coffee shop the next morning. He came in with the intention of buying a stranger a coffee for spilling his yesterday and then leaving but now he doesn't want to leave. Merlin is quite interesting, he didn't know how how they started their conversations but over the past hour, he feels like he's known the man for years.

"So what do you do?"

"Really? You don't know from the name?" Arthur asked surprised by Merlin's head shake. It was nice to know that someone didn't know him, so they had no expectations of him.

"I'm an architect; I work for my father in the Pendragon Corporation Building round the corner from here"

"Oh the big ugly building?"

"Hey! It's not ugly, I designed that" Arthur frowned.

"Oh no it's beautiful because it's ugly" Merlin laughed. It was quite infectious because Arthur laughed himself.

He caught sight of the clock in the on the wall. He sighed it was eight already.

"Crap I'm late" He jumped up.

"Well this was..."

"Unexpected" Arthur finished for him.

"Nice though" Merlin nodded blushing a little.

"It was" Arthur agreed.

"See you tomorrow?" Merlin asked casually.

"Indeed" Arthur smiled and left Merlin in the shop.

....

Friday

"Back again Mr Pendragon?"

"Arthur please and yes I am Guinevere. These are for you"

"Flowers?"

"Merlin was right, I was a prat the other day and I apologise"

"Thank you" Gwen smiled taking the flowers from him and disappeared.

"Did I just hear you say I was right?" Merlin's voice boomed behind him.

"Yes you did"

"Oh my god are you ill?" Merlin chuckled putting his hand against Arthur's forehead.

"No idiot, I'm not ill. I just realised you were right" Arthur laughed swatting Merlins hand away. Merlin raised his brow at him.

"What?"

"Nothing" Merlin grinned his goofy grin that Arthur had decided over the last few days was kinda cute.

"Yeah whatever. Coffee?"

"I'm paying"

"Merlin it's on me its fine"

"I can pay for my own coffee" Merlin protested.

" _Mer_ lin" Arthur sighed.

"Nope" He wasn't taking it.

After Arthur paid for his own coffee and let Merlin pay for his own, they engaged in conversation all the way to eight o'clock.

"Crap I have I have to go" Arthur said sadly looking at his watch.

"Yeah okay"

"Um see you Monday?"

"Yeah" Merlin seems almost as disappointed as Arthur. The weekend should be a time for relaxation and happiness; so why does leaving Merlin-a guy he just met four days ago-feel like he's losing a part of him for the weekend.

"Unless you come in on Sunday's" Merlin added.

"Not Saturday's then?"

"Saturday's lie-in day"

"So is Sunday" Arthur argued.

"I always seem to wake up early on Sunday"

"Fair enough" Arthur chuckled. "See you Sunday" he murmured on his way out, just loud enough for Merlin to hear and grin like a love struck fool behind him.

....

Sunday

_That tosser_ , Arthur thought. Arthur had got up early on a _SUNDAY_ to come to the coffee shop. He arrived in the at seven to meet Merlin and the bastard wasn't even here. Arthur had waited half an hour before paying for his coffee he ordered and decided to leave.

"Stupid prick" he muttered under his breath. I mean really why was he going to let a man he barely knew get to him? It was ridiculous.

"Who's a stupid prick?" A familiar voice said behind him. Arthur immediate felt at ease hearing the man's voice. He smiled to himself and turned to see Merlin standing there with a cheeky grin on his face. Arthur relaxed knowing Merlin was here. Merlin's hair was in the usual mop, his cheek bones still as perfect as Arthur remembered. What was magical was the sunlight that shone in from the window made his eyes burn golden. He looked breath taking-or some might say-not that Arthur liked Merlin-I mean he's attractive but-but- _shut up._

"Umm no one"

"You were calling me right? Because I was late" Merlin gave a knowing smile that made Arthur's heart flutter.

"No" he said unconvincingly. "I was calling myself" he blurted.

"I can believe that" Merlin laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur opened his mouth putting his hand on his chest pretending to be hurt.

"Um you're a stupid prick?" Merlin smirked.

"I take it back I was calling you"

"No takesis backsis" Merlin said.

"Takesis backsis? What are you five?"

"Well five and half but sure five why not"

"You're so weird" Arthur laughed.

"Ya love me for it" Merlin grinned making Arthur choke.

"I-I barely k-know you" Arthur spluttered.

"All the more reason to love me, I'm a weird stranger. Gotta love those characters right?"

"No Merlin those are the types to avoid"

"Are you sure? You seem to like me?" Arthur was sure Merlin didn't mean it that way but he blushed anyway before stuttering an answer.

"Pfft me like you? No you're just the _fly_ that won't go away"

"Well you must be a dollop head"

"Why am I am dollop head?"

"Flies are attracted to crap; I'm here with you and if I'm a fly that makes you a dollop head"

"Can't I just be a piece of meat?" He paused. "Wait I take that back" Arthur closed his eyes in embarrassment at Merlin's laughter. He recalled Merlin's words before he said flies are _attracted-_

"Wait, Merlin. Are you saying you're attracted to me?" He smirked and Merlin blushed.

"Huh?" He stopped laughing.

"You said flies are attracted to crap and that your here with me?" Arthur grinned.

"Well that sounds like the worst pick up line ever" Merlin chuckled making Arthur laugh.

"Anyone not blind can see that your aesthetically pleasing" Merlin said, not denying what Arthur enquired, making his little heart flutter ever so slightly. "But if I was really attracted to you I would be a rambling idiot. For some reason your easy to talk to-"

"Well-" he started but Merlin added.

"For a prat" he smiled.

"I'll have you know I'm a delight" Merlin snorted at Arthur's words. "And your always a rambling idiot and yet you don't find everyone attractive"

"Hey I only met you on Monday, how am I _always_ a rambling idiot?"

"You just are"

"Dollop head"

"Idiot"

"Turnip head"

"Prat. Turnip head really?"

"Clot Pole and yes really?"

"Clot-clotpole? Merlin what the hell is a clotpole?"

"In two words?"

"Yeah"

"Hmmm" Merlin pretended to think. "Arthur Pendragon"

"You're so dead"

"Are you sure? I feel pretty much alive" Merlin sported his giant goofy grin that Arthur liked so much.

"Not for long" Arthur went to grab Merlin to give him a dougie but Merlin dogged out the way and Arthur flew forward. As he fell he grabbed onto Merlin who let out a squeal as they fell to the floor. Merlin landed on Arthur and they lay there laughing until they realised how close they were and stopped laughing. They looked into each other's blue eyes searching the others for some sort of expression. Arthur felt fuzzy inside; _this has never happened before._ The way Merlin lay on him it felt so right but he barely knew this guy, _how could_ \- Someone coughed above them bringing them back to reality.

"Are you two love birds going to get up and order a coffee or are you going to go and get a room?" Gwen asked a smirk playing on her lips.

The two coughed untangling themselves standing up; faces red with embarrassment. They sat down at the bar and didn't say anything. Arthur was glad there was only a five people in the coffee shop this morning.

"The usual Gwen please" Merlin mumbled.

"I'll have the same please" Arthur said. The two didn't look at each other but there were small smiles on both of their faces. Gwen shook her head at the two. _Oblivious idiots,_ she thought as she went to make their coffees.

....

Two months on the two still met up for coffee in the mornings, they also had coffee lunches as well.

"What's got you all smiley" Morgana questioned with her signature smirk, entering his office.

"It's nearly lunch" Arthur grinned. Almost time to see Merlin. Not that Arthur liked liked Merlin-I mean he was just a friend and-and- _stop rambling Arthur._

"Ah yes your always disappear to that coffee shop round the corner"

"It has nice coffee" Arthur argued.

"I'm sure it does, but surely it's not just the coffee that makes you smile like a teenage boy with a crush" Morgana commented and Arthur blushed widening her smirk. He most definitely did _not_ think of Merlin in that moment.

"So is it a _girl_?"

"Morgana-" Arthur sighed.

"A boy?" She added. Arthur felt his cheeks burn as he thought of Merlin. _Dammit it_. Morgana laughed-or rather cackled-quite evilly.

"So it's a _boy_ " She guessed.

"Oh look at the time, I should be going" Arthur said getting up, ignoring his sister. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the office.

"I will found out" she called after him.

"Don't you have a place to be?" He called back. "Like the board meeting?"

"Fuck" he heard her mutter before hearing the sound of her heels clinking away.

Arthur was happy to go seem Merlin. Merlin was his friend, in fact the best friend he's ever had and he has only known the man for two months.

In fact in those two months Arthur almost knew everything about him. He is 27 and works for his mother Hunith, as a vet. He has a half brother named Mordred and a dog named Kilgharrah (who he calls 'grumpy old dragon'). He told him his father left his mother before he was born and Arthur told him about his mother dying during child birth. Merlin’s favourite hobby is drawing and Arthur learned he is bisexual. He explained that he has strings of one night stands with men (Arthur was _not_ irritated by that) and has only had three serious relationships. One with a girl named Freya (who he was engaged to) one with a guy named Will (his co worker and now good friend) and another girl named Mithian.

Arthur also told Merlin a lot about himself. He told Merlin he liked football, he played and watched it; he has never owned a pet in his life but he's always wanted a German shepherd. He is 29 years old has a half sister named Morgana who is a year older than him and also works at the Pendragon Corporation for their father. He also said he too was bisexual and has only been in two serious relationships over the years. One with a girl named Elena that only lasted 6 months and one with a guy named Valiant which was more of a fling really but they made it work for a year.

"Oh god" Merlin gulped.

"What what's wrong?" Arthur asked concerned, he's never seen Merlin so pale and Merlin was a very pale person. Arthur had rather liked Merlin's pale skin and was jealous of the tan he gets in the sun (Merlin showed him pictures of his last holiday).

So seeing him this pale was quite concerning.

"You know everyone has that one person they call when they want to get... _frisky?_ " Merlin started.

"Yes a booty call"

"Well mine just walked in" Merlin said and Arthur felt himself tense. _He wasn't jealous nope, nope, nope_. "He's a great mate and all but he's terribly embarrassing" Merlin elaborated.

"He can't be that bad" Arthur turned around glancing at the man Merlin was talking about. He was quite good looking, had a rugged look about him. He had long luscious brown hair and stubble, he looked like one of those models from a shampoo commercial.

"He flirts with and shags anything that moves" Merlin explained when Arthur turned back.

"I see how that can be a problem"

"Merlin" the man called. He walked past Arthur and kissed Merlin on the lips. Merlin blushed slightly. _Nope, not jealous at all_.

"Gwaine" Merlin greeted with a smile. Merlin must have noticed Arthur's knuckles whitening from him clenching his fist so hard as he stopped smiling.

"Gwaine this is my new friend Arthur, Arthur my friend Gwaine" Merlin introduced.

"More like friends with benefits ey Merls" Gwaine chuckled, winking at Merlin. _Ahhh so not fucking jealous._

"Pleasure to meet you" Gwaine held his hand out to him.

"Likewise" He said through gritted teeth forcing a smile. He took the man's hand shaking it a little harder than one was supposed to. The man looked shocked for a moment at Arthur's harsh body language before sporting a knowing smirk similar to his sisters. _God they would get along fine_.

"Oh I'm sorry Merls I didn't realise you were on a date, my apologies" Gwaine said. "You've got yourself a hot one" he patted Merlin on the back. Arthur felt oddly flattered.

"No" Arthur blurted rather quickly, shocking not only himself but Merlin also. He could of swore he saw a saddened glint in Merlin's eyes.

"I mean me and Merlin are just friends, right Merlin?"

"Right" Merlin said; he sounded disappointed.

"Right okay" Gwaine said unconvinced. "I'll call you later Merls if you want"

_Okay he was jealous_. _So jealous that the explosion of rage his father had yesterday for him being late was nothing compared to the envy he felt right now_.

"You know if that waitress or waiter isn't my lunch-I mean is over for lunch" He smirked.

_Okay little less jealous now_.

"Gwaine that's disgusting" Merlin laughed.

"Hey a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do" He grinned wandering off to flirt shamelessly with Gwen and the waiter called Percival.

"Aren't you going to tell him Gwen's with Lance?" Over the past two months he also got to know Gwen and learned she and Merlin grew up together. He considered asking her out but then she met Lance a month ago and they were going strong. Besides it wouldn't be fair on her if he did, his heart would be somewhere else. _Merlin_ a small part of his mind said.

"He knows, I think he just does it for the hell of it. Besides its fun to see him get covered in drinks" Merlin laughed watching Gwen ignore Gwaine’s passes.

"Or punched because here comes Lance" He grinned at the thought of Gwaine being punched by Lance or by Percival he seems like he doesn't take any shit. Lance walked past the two nodding at them as he walked over to Gwen. Gwaine had moved from Gwen giving Lance a mischievous smile before proceeding to flirt with Percival.

"It's fine, Lance knows Gwaine and knows he flirts with everyone" Merlin informed him and he hid his relief with a question.

"So he flirts with her regardless?" He raised his brow. _Yeah no need to be jealous_.

"Yeah pretty much"

"What a strange fellow" Arthur said sipping his coffee.

"Yeah but he's a good friend and good in bed" Merlin said making Arthur choke on his drink.

"Yes I can imagine. Good hips but _mine_ are better"

"Do I detect a hint of _jealously_ Arthur Pendragon?" Merlin smirked. _What is it with people smirking at him today?_

"No I'm just stating simple facts"

"If you say so"

"I do say so" Arthur stood his ground. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out. There were several emails from his father and a few texts from Morgana telling him to get his arse back to the office or run because their father is in another rage.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course" Merlin replied and his heart fluttered. _Definitely did not like Merlin. Nope._

"Good" he smiled.

"Good"

....

It was another month before Morgana actually stuck by her words and found out what was beguiling her brother. It was just another lunch the two were sharing when a voice behind him made Arthur cringe.

"Arthur dear is that you?" Morgana said. He could practically hear the smirk she sported. Arthur gave Merlin an apologetic look but Merlin was focused don the woman behind him a jealous look on his face. Arthur could help but smiled. _He was jealous, oh my god. Ugh Arthur you’re not a teenage girl_.

"Fancy seeing you here"

"Morgana cut the crap, I know your spying on me" Arthur grumbled and Merlin's expression softened at the mention of her name. He looked almost apologetic.

"Well I had to see the person you’re so besotted with" She grinned as she approached the two leaning her arm on Arthur's shoulders. Arthur blushed not daring to look at Merlin, who he could tell was grinning.

"Merlin this is my witch of a sister Morgana, Morgana my friend Merlin"

" _Merlin_? That's amusing given our names" Morgana smiled.

"I know weird right? Maybe its destiny" Merlin laughed.

"Well whatever it is, keep it up. My brother has become much more tolerable at work since meeting you"

"I don't know what you mean I'm a delight" Arthur protested. Both Morgana and Merlin looked at him sceptically and that's saying someone as Merlin hasn't even been to his work!

"Right because I believe that" Merlin chuckled.

"I like him already" Morgana chirped.

"Would you like a drink Morgana it's on me?" Merlin asked.

"Forget what I just said I love him" Morgana smiled.

"I don't think Leon will approve"

"I mean as a brother, at your wedding can I be your best man?" She asked. Arthur froze for a moment but recovered with a smug grin and said:

"At my wedding? No. At Merlin's? Go ahead"

"Well I would be honoured to have you as a best man" Merlin beamed.

"I’ll hold you to that” Morgana smirked. “But I do love him. Arthur where did you find this one?"

"In this very coffee shop" Merlin said with a grin. He was enjoying this too much. _That bastard._

"He was a prat when I first met him" Merlin continued.

"He's still a prat now" Morgana chuckled.

"Oh I know he's an utter clotpole, but he's a better one now"

"You've trained him well" Morgana smirked at her brother. _This was not happening_.

"Don't you have a meeting today?" Arthur sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. _The sooner she was gone the better_. She's already embarrassed him enough.

"No" She said. "If you want me to go brother dear just say so" She continued and gave him her best hurt look.

"Fine leave Morgs" Arthur grumbled.

"If that's what you want" She 'sniffled' and started to walk away. Merlin gave Arthur a stern look and nudged his arm.

"Morgs wait" he paused looking at Merlin who gave him an encouraging look. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. Her face sad but he knew his sister well enough to know that she was hiding a smirk.

"Stay for lunch" he said. Merlin nudged him again, his arms gesturing for him to continue.

"Please" he added. _Bloody Merlin telling him what to do_. Why he was going along with Merlin, he didn't know.

Morgana suddenly perked up, looking like a child who got her way. She grabbed a stool from the bar and sat in between the two.

"So Merlin would you like to hear about Arthur as a child?" She smirked.

"Morgs" Arthur threatened.

"Course" Merlin grinned before flashing an apologetic look at Arthur over his shoulder.

_Why him? Why him?_ She always embarrasses him in front of people he li-is friends with. Arthur sighed slamming his head down on the bar. The two laughed at his reaction.

....

Over the next few weeks Morgana had lunches with them much to Arthur's dismay. At least they still had mornings alone. However one particular week Merlin didn't show up.

Sunday morning.

"Morning Gwen" Arthur greeted.

"Morning Arthur"

"How are you?"

"I'm good, yourself?"

"Excellent, never been better"

"Good"

"So where is he? He's usually here by now" Arthur raised his brow scanning the coffee shop for Merlin. Gwen shrugged.

"I don't know. I've actually not seen him since last Friday"

"Oh I guess I'll just wait then" Arthur said sitting down on his usual stool. He ordered a black coffee waiting for Merlin to show. An hour had past and Merlin still didn't come.

"Maybe he'll show up for tomorrow?" Gwen offered.

"Yeah maybe"

....

Monday

"Is he here?" Arthur asked sounding quite urgent.

"No sorry"

"Right" Arthur said ignoring the pain in his chest. "Has he called?"

"No I phoned him yesterday but there was no answer"

"Okay" he sighed. It was getting harder to ignore the pain.

"Maybe lunch time?"

"Yeah okay I'll come back then"

....

Monday lunch

Merlin was still a no show.

....

Wednesday lunch

"Arthur are you ready to go to lunch?" Morgana asked entering Arthur's office (without knocking as usual).

"Arthur are you alright?" There was genuine concern in her tone. She looked at her brother who was invested in his laptop. His hair stuck up from where he had been running his and through it in frustration. His eyes were blood shot red with bags under them from lack of sleep. He had a bit of stubble developing, his lips were dry and cracked; the coffee next to him untouched.

"Fine" he snapped. He didn't even look at her eyes still focused on the screen.

"Oh Arthur" She sympathised. He risked a glance and saw her pitying eyes. He shouldn't have done that.

"Three days Morgana" He spoke slowly and sadly.

"Five if you count from the Friday you last saw him" Morgana said not so helpfully. He shot her a glare.

"Right sorry not helping" She pursed her lips together. "Can't you call him?" She asked.

"We never thought to exchange numbers, we always knew we'd be there" He closed his eyes, he was not crying. Absolutely _not_.

"Well he might be there today come on let's go"

"He wasn't there this morning!" He yelled. "I've been waiting everyday for three days for him to show and he's not been there!" He continued, well aware of the tears rolling down his cheeks. "What makes you think today's lunch will be any different Morgana?" He growled bitterly, wiping away his tears.

"I don't but you need food and water" she said softly. "And a decent hour of sleep"

"I'm fine" His voice was strangled. He tried to sound fine but the tears had got him choked up.

"You're not Arthur, just admit it you miss him"

Arthur sighed. Yes he _missed_ him, he missed Merlin like crazy. Five days without Merlin is like bullet wound to the chest. In fact worse. He refused to ruin his friendship with Merlin by having feelings but these past few days without Merlin have been hell.

"I do" He finally said.

"Well all you can do is wait" Morgana said bringing them into silence.

"What if he's gone?" He said quietly, breaking the quietness between them.

"Merlin wouldn't do that"

“Or hurt” He added grimly.

“I'm sure Merlin's fine”

"I _love_ him Morgana and he's gone" He blurted.

"What?" Morgana choked.

"I said I-" he paused. He said those three words. He _loved_ Merlin. He did. "I said I love him" It felt great to have the words out.

"Fucking finally"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!" Arthur snarled.

"Well I thought you would get your head out of your ass long enough to figure it out, clearly I was wrong"

"Hey!" He frowned. "I need to tell Merlin" He said suddenly. He really did.

"Well let's see if he's at the coffee shop?"

"Yeah okay" Arthur stood, he grabbed his jacket off the chair and practically sprinted out his office.

But Merlin still wasn't there.

....

Friday morning

He stayed at Morgana's Thursday night; she didn't want him to be alone. So Friday morning she accompanied him to Albion. It was pouring it down by the time they had got inside the coffee shop. Surprise surprise, Merlin wasn't here. He sat down at the bar and buried his head in his hands.

"Maybe I should just give up" He sighed.

"Oh Arthur" Gwen gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm fine"

"Arthur" Morgana patted Arthur's shoulder.

"Go away Morgs let me wallow in peace"

"Arthur" She repeated more sternly.

"What!" He said sharply, his head snapping up to look at her.

"Look" She pointed behind him.

"Arthur" Merlin's voice called sounding urgent and desperate.

"Merlin?" Arthur turned his head. "Merlin!" He smiled standing up. The man was drenched from head to toe. Arthur just froze and looked at him. He missed his goofy smile, his eyes, his hair which was currently soaked and matted to his head and _my god_ he missed their banter.

"I'm so sorry, I was whisked away on a business trip by my friend Will without warning" He flapped his arms about water droplets going everywhere. "I would have called you-well called Gwen-but I left my phone at home as it was so sudden" He ran his hands through his wet hair making it stand on end. His eyes were watery and looked sad, he too had bags under them. Arthur wasn't aware that he had moved close to Merlin during his speech until he felt the hot breath of the taller (only by a bit) man brushing against his face.

"Arthur I am sorry, I just-"

"Merlin do shut up" he smiled, closing the gap between them placing his lips on Merlin's. Arthur placed one hand on his cheek and the other on his waist. Merlin had wounded his arms around Arthur's neck, his fingers playing with his hair. Arthur pulled him closer and deepened the kiss breaking into Merlin's mouth, groaning in satisfaction. It wasn't until they were out of breath they pulled back and heard all the claps and cat calls around them from all the regular customer who know them. They smiled wistfully at each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Merlin this last week has been hell with out you" He rubbed Merlin's cheek with his thumb.

"I can see that, you've grown stubble" Merlin grinned.

"Shut up" he laughed. "I realised I needed you in my life more than I thought. I-um-I love you Merlin"

"This week hasn't been easy for me too" Merlin admitted. "I missed you like crazy" He blushed. "I especially missed calling you a clotpole"

"Prat" Arthur laughed.

"Dollop head" Merlin retaliated.

"Hey you're attracted to this dollop head remember, idiot" Arthur grinned.

"But in all seriousness, I love you too Arthur" Merlin said softly, kissing Arthur again.

"Mmm Merlin go out with me" Arthur grumbled huskily into the kiss.

"Oh how romantic" Merlin chuckled pulling away.

"I've already said the mushy stuff and I've waited four months for this Merlin. It's time to get down to business"

"Well when you say it so _beautifully_ like that" Merlin said with a grin. He went to kiss Arthur again when he realised he was soaking wet from the rain and he was pressured up against Arthur.

"I've just realised I've got you all wet" Merlin laughed looking at the wet patches on Arthur's shirt and pants.

"It's fine" Arthur smiled. "If I can return the favour" He smirked making Merlin's face turn bright red even his ears turned Crimson.

"Okay, we went from sweet to gross" Morgana scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Didn't you want this to happen?" Arthur asked.

"Yes but I didn't want to see it, well not the gross stuff anyway" She complained.

"It's all sweet" Gwen gushed behind the counter. Merlin shuddered in Arthur's arms and he pulled him closer.

"Merlin you're absolutely freezing"

"Well I did sprint here in the rain"

"You ran here? Where's your car?"

"It wouldn't start"

"Come home with me?" Arthur said suddenly before he even registered what he just implied.

"What?"

"I mean your cold and need new clothes, come back to my place and I'll make you some coffee"

"Okay" Merlin accepted.

"Morgana tell father I won't be in work today and if he asks why, tell him I have something important to do" Arthur stated.

"Is that supposed to be an innuendo?" Morgana asked.

"Maybe we'll see" He grinned flashing a mischievous look Merlin's way.

"Uh-uh not until the third date"

"Merlin we have been coming here for four months now, we've practically been on hundreds of dates"

"That's true"

"Shall we go them I'm quite famished"

"Ravenous actually" It was Merlin's turn to smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows at Arthur.

"Oh god just go" Morgana gagged making the two laugh. They left happily out into the rain hand in hand.

....

Epilogue

Four months later.

Merlin sat in the coffee shop waiting for his _boyfriend_ to come on his lunch hour. It was weird calling Arthur his boyfriend but in a good way. He remembered the day he met Arthur and he was an absolute prat but now he's not as bad. Still a prat but he was _Merlin's_ prat.

Arthur bursted through the doors of the coffee shop, he did not look happy. Merlin knew Arthur had worked on some designs for new houses and was getting them check today by the board so he was under a lot of pressure. Even at Arthur's- _their_ -flat he stressed out for weeks trying to get everything right. His father was on the board and Uther wasn't an easy man to please and by the looks on Arthur's face he knew that it didn't go smoothly.

"Here" Arthur mumbled chucking a box as he sat down in the chair next to Merlin.

"Arthur what-" He inhaled sharply as he opened the box. "Oh _Arthur_ " He smiled lookingdown at a pair of matching silver rings.

"Marry me Merlin?" Came Arthur's voice making him look up from the box. Arthur was grinning like mad.

"But your designs?"

"Passed" His grin widened if that was possible.

"Great"

"So?"

"You didn't even get down on one knee" Merlin tried to stay serious but he smiled regardless. Arthur rolled his eye but grinned as he got down on one knee.

"Merlin Emrys will you do me the honour of-"

"Yes" He yelled, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. He sprung down and clung onto Arthur.

"Hey you didn't even let me finish, I got down on one knee for you" Arthur laughed.

"Right yes of course sorry" Merlin chuckled nervously climbing back up to his seat.

"So Merlin Emrys will you-ah fuck it" He shrugged standing up, grabbing Merlin by the waist and kissing him passionately. Merlin smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms happily around Arthur's neck.

"I came as soon as I could" Morgana burst through the doors of Albion. Her commotion broke two apart.

"How did-?" Arthur started but then saw a sheepish looking Gwen shoving her phone back in her pocket.

"I swear to god Merlin, if you do not uphold your promise and make me your best man, I will kill you" She threatened.

"Looks like I already have a best man" Merlin chuckled. "Who will be your maid of honour?"

"Ha-ha, if anything you would be the _girl_ in this relationship Merlin"

"Not with the way you _begged_ me last night" He grinned smugly.

"Oi!" Arthur nudged him.

"Shut up and kiss your fiancée"

"With pleasure" Arthur managed before Merlin practically jumped him.


	2. The Caffine doesn't fall too far from the bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur's lives throughout the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wanted to write a little sequel. I was inspired by this advert I saw, where the lives of this couple happen on this Ferris wheel and I cant for the life of me think what advert its for. But I thought it'd be cool to write something along the lines of that for Merlin and Arthur in the coffee shop. So without further ado enjoy the sequel XD

A month later

"I now pronounce you husbands, you may kiss your partner" The priest said as everyone in the coffee shop applauded the two. Arthur smiled wiggling his eyebrows at his now husband Merlin. Merlin smiled back rolling his eyes before pulling Arthur towards him placing his lips on his. Arthur smiled into the kiss deepening the kiss as their friends and families clapped and wolf-whistled.

"Okay that's enough don't suck each other's faces off" Morgana scrunched up her nose repulsed but smiled anyway. Everyone started to disperse from around them to go get some food and drinks that were set up.

"Merlin, my boy" Hunith cried, hugging and kissing her son. "I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks mum" Merlin laughed.

"And Arthur, thank you for making him so happy" She said kissing Arthur's cheek and giving him a bone crushing hug too.

"Well he makes me extremely happy, so I think it's only fair I return the favour" Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's temple.

"Arthur" Uther's voice boomed. Arthur froze. Merlin grabbed his hand and squeezed it for support.

Arthur wasn't on the best of terms with his father. Ever since he told Uther he was dating Merlin, he had become distant even more than he usually was. When Arthur told him he proposed to Merlin, Uther shouted at him and told him that _'no son of his is going to marry a man'_.

_"Father I love Merlin and I am going to marry him whether you like it or not"_

_"But a man Arthur!"_

_"Yes a man. It's not about gender; it's about how I feel. I love Merlin and he makes me happy and if you can't see that then I don't want you as a father" Arthur argued sending them into silence._

_"The wedding is in a month I would like you to come" He said quietly before leaving._

That was the last time he saw his father and it seems he actually came.

"Father" Was all Arthur could manage.

"Arthur I want to apologise. You should be able to marry whoever you want to" Uther said and turned to Merlin.

"Merlin you are fine young man and I'm glad you make my son happy. You'll be a fine addition to the family" He held out his hand and Merlin took it, his mouth open in shock.

"Thank you sir"

"None sense call me Uther" Uther smiled. _A genuine smile!_ "Arthur I do hope you can forgive me"

"Father, you came to my wedding that's all I could ask for" Arthur smiled and Uther embraced him.

Later on that day...

"Remind me again why you got married in a coffee shop?" Gwaine asked Arthur as Merlin made his way round people.

"Because he first met Merlin here and it's where they _pined_ for each other for months" Morgana sniggered.

"We did _not_ pine" Arthur argued.

"You did" Leon piped up from besides Morgana.

"You weren't even there Leon" Arthur defended.

"I told him the stories of your pining" Morgana smirked.

"Yeah ultimate pining" Leon laughed.

"Shut up" Arthur grumbled.

"We don't even have any alcohol, I mean it's four in the afternoon and it's your wedding day and we're not even in a bar getting _wasted_ " Gwaine complained.

"Ugh Gwaine?" Morgana started and then pointed towards Gwen and Lance who pulled a cart full of alcohol.

"Who wants to get wasted?" Gwen shouted and everyone in the room cheered.

"I'll take that as a yes" She grinned and started to hand out alcohol.

"Alright now it's a party" Gwaine beamed rubbing his hand together.

"Don't go getting drunk and flirting with people" Morgana warned.

"I don't think Perce would allow that" He flashed her a cheeky grin before grabbing a bottle off the cart.

A few hours later after the alcohol kicked in and the music player Will brought was blasting.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked Will.

"I dunno he went to find you" Will shrugged. "FYI he's totally wasted" he added before walking away.

"Great, were supposed to be leaving so we can get some sleep before the early morning flight and he's drunk" Arthur said to himself.

"Arthur" Merlin's voice shouted behind him. Arthur turned around only to have Merlin jump in his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and kiss him.

"Merlin you're all wet what have you been doing?" Arthur asked pulling away, dropping Merlin on his feet. He looked at his husband whose head was lined with sweat and hair was mated down to his head.

"I was dancing with everyone and have fun" He slurred.

"Yes but your shirt is wet?" He pointed looking at the giant wet patch down Merlin's front.

"Someone started a wet shirt contest and I said I'm not entering but then water got chucked on me anyway"

"A wet shirt contest?" Arthur laughed.

"Yup"

"You're mental" Arthur shook his head fondly.

"Ah but you love me" Merlin laughed and kissed him.

"In my books you would win" Arthur mumbled in between kisses.

"Obviously my boobs are the best" Merlin giggled.

"Oh my god you're giggling. No more alcohol for you"

"Aww why?" Merlin pouted.

"Because I said so and I want to consummate our marriage tonight and I want you to remember it"

"Well if you're really _good_ I might remember it" He laughed.

" _Mer_ lin"

"Let's dance we haven't had our first dance yet" Merlin beamed.

"Merlin we danced earlier today"

"Did we?"

"Yes, we were the very first ones. Morgana made sure we did and she even played music from her phone" Arthur elaborated.

"Ohh yeah" Merlin's eyes went wide in realisation. "How about we do some thing else then?" He waggled his eyebrows and started to press kisses along Arthur's jawline.

"Merlin I'm not consummating our marriage in a coffee shop, in front of our parents and closest friends!" Arthur hissed.

"These's a bathroom" Merlin pouted which was incredibly adorable and might just might convince him-

" _No_ " He said as Merlin sucked on his neck. He could feel his bottom half saying yes. "Merlin _oh god_ , no Merlin" He stuttered. Merlin pulled away with a grin.

"So is that a yes to dancing?"

"Merlin" Arthur mumbled. Without another word Arthur pulled Merlin into the bathroom, locking the door.

"I thought you-"

"Shut up _Mer_ lin" Arthur growled crushing his lips against Merlin's.

....

A year later.

"Did you enjoy Aunty Gwen's and Uncle Lance's wedding Morgause?" Morgana asked the eight year old girl as the entered Albion.

"It was so boring but it was romantic at the same time" Morgause complained.

"How about we get you some ice cream when Uncle Percy comes in?"

"Yay, thank you Aunty Morgana"

"Morgana why must you spoil our _daughter?_ " Arthur sighed entering the shop Merlin by his side.

Soon after their wedding last year the two wanted to adopt. They went to a home and found that they absolutely adored Morgause. She was a sassy eight year old girl who enjoyed spending time with Merlin and Arthur. It took four months but they could finally adopt her and now six months later they couldn't be happier with her in their family. Morgana took an instant shine to her and spoilt her rotten. Most likely why she likes her so much. That and she is a great mother figure for her.

"Because I can't spoil my own child for another eight months" Morgana smiled and patted her stomach. Yep it was true Morgana was pregnant; Leon can't wait to be a father. Morgause wasn't as thrilled by the news because she didn't want to lose Morgana but his sister assured his daughter that she will always be there.

"And besides its only ice cream Arthur" Merlin reasoned.

"Yes but she already had some wedding cake"

"Don't be such a _girl_ Arthur" Merlin smirked.

"Hey that's my line" Arthur frowned.

"Clotpole" Merlin laughed and pecked Arthur's lips.

"Eww daddy, papa _PDA_ " Morgause complained.

"PDA?" Arthur asked.

"Public display of affection" Morgana elaborated. 

"Of course _you'd_ be the one to teach her that"

"How about kisses for you instead?" Merlin grinned and placed kisses on Morgause's face.

"Papa!" Morgause shrieked but laughed anyway. "Okay okay, Papa you can do PDA with daddy" She giggled.

"Good" Merlin laughed.

"Oh look there's Uncle Percy and Uncle Gwaine" Morgana said.

"Ice cream!" She yelled and ran to Gwaine and Percival.

"She's so hyperactive" Arthur chuckled.

"Ah but you love her"

....

Two years later

"Thank you for attending our son's christening" Arthur announced. "We are very grateful that you all attended" He added slipping his arm around Melin pulling him and his son closer.

After Morgause, Merlin and Arthur wanted to adopt another child. They had searched for some time hoping to have a baby this time but nothing was available. Two years later, they had managed to find someone willing to let them adopt their baby. The baby himself was the result of a two frisky teens and no protection; they decided they didn't want to keep the baby and the agency allowed the Merlin and Arthur to adopt him. He was also a great addition to the family.

"He's so adorable" Hunith gushed. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course mum" Merlin laughed handing Edwin to his mother.

"Let's get you some food, yeah? Papa has a milk bottle in the car" Hunith baby talked to him as she disappeared outside.

"You do realise you have to change all of his nappies and wake up at godly hours?" Morgana laughed as she approached them with Leon and her two year old son George.

"Good thing Merlin's the wife then"

"Oi!" Merlin nudged him.

"Kidding" He raised his arms in defence. "Mostly" He added with a grin making Merlin slap his arm. Arthur wrapped and arm around Merlin's waist pulling him closer to kiss his temple.

"Anyway how are you Morgana?" Merlin asked after rolling his eyes at his husband.

"I'm good"

"And my little nephew?" Arthur gushed in baby talk putting his finger up to his nephew who just wrapped his had a round his finger.

"He's good. Say hi to Uncle Arthur and Uncle Merlin"

"Hi" George said.

"Aww he's grown up so fast" Gwen smiled as she approached them.

"Gwen!" Merlin greeted.

"Looks like little Elena is growing up so fast too" Morgana nodded to the baby in her arms.

"I know tell me about it she's one year's old and her first hairs are growing" Gwen enthused giving her daughter an Eskimo kiss. Uther then walked over to them with Morgause.

"Dad, Papa; Grandad just gave me tickets to go see Justin Bieber at the O2" Morgause beamed.

"More concert tickets father?" Arthur asked.

"Well what else am I supposed to get a ten year old girl?"

"I don't know clothes?" Arthur suggested.

"You can go to this one" Merlin laughed.

Last time Merlin went and came back at ten with a sleepy Morgause and a banging headache. Arthur couldn't help but laugh especially since he seemed to be wearing makeup and badly put on at that. Once they had put her to bed he complained to Arthur-as he cleaned his face-about the music and the pushy people. He swore the next one would be Arthur's turn or he wants a divorce.

_"Bit dramatic dear" Arthur laughed._

_"So many kids Arthur, all girls. One of Morgause's friend's mothers took them to get a makeover and Morgause subjected me to one" He pouted._

_"Well you looked very pretty when you came in" Arthur said trying to keep a straight face but ended up laughing._

_"Shut up, you're going to the next one or else" He warned._

_"Okay okay" Arthur finally stopped laughing and placed a kiss on Merlin's lips. "How about a concert of our own?"  He smirked._

_"A private one I hope" Merlin chuckled._

_"Very private, so private it's in our bedroom"_

_"Ooo I'm intrigued" Merlin laughed, allowing himself to be dragged into their bedroom._

"I know, I'll get a make over" Arthur sighed.

"You'll be the prettiest one there dad" Morgause teased.

"After you of course" Arthur smiled at his daughter, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Ah there's my grandson" Uther smiled as Hunith walked over with Edwin.

"For you I have a car" Uther said as Hunith handed Edwin to him.

"A car? Father what-"

"Not a real one. One of those kid ones, they're electric"

"Oh right"

"Uther they cost a fortune" Merlin said.

"Pfft Merlin its fine I'm allowed to spoil my grand children" Uther insisted. "Besides Morgana said it would be a great gift"

"Of course _she_ did" Arthur sighed inwardly, turning to his sister with a raised brow.

"Don't give me that look brother dear"

"If he becomes a spoilt brat I'm blaming you Morgs"

"If he becomes a spoilt brat it will be most likely your pratty influence" Morgana smirked.

"She has a point" Merlin laughed.

"Shut up Merlin"

"You love me really" He batted his eye lashes.

"Unfortunately I do" Arthur rolled his eyes at him.

"Good who wants cake?"

....

Seven years later

"Why are we stopping at the coffee shop?" Merlin asked.

"Because Aunty Morgana said so" The now seven year old Edwin explained. 

"Why is it _always_ Morgana? Can't someone else influence our children?" Arthur complained as he opened the door to the coffee shop.

"Happy ten year anniversary!" Everyone shouted. Merlin untangled himself from Arthur; he jumped on him at the sudden noise.

"Happy anniversary dads" Morgause smiled hugging her fathers. At seventeen she was bloody tall. They kissed her cheeks as she pulled away.

"Thank you" Merlin says tears in his eyes.

"Thank you to everyone" Arthur added.

"Did you know about this?" Merlin asked their son.

"Maybe" She looked sheepish.

"Thanks son" Merlin hugged him.

"Surprised you didn't we?" Morgana cackled evilly.

"Yes a bit too much on Merlin's part"

"You were just as surprised. I saw your face it was priceless" She smirked.

"You live to embarrass me don't you?" Arthur chuckled.

"Obviously. Happy anniversary baby brother" Morgana kissed his cheek.

"Here" Gwen passed them glasses of champagne.

"Speech!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah say a few words" Morgana insisted.

"Well what can I say? Ten years with this clotpole feels _a lot_ longer" Merlin started earning laughs from the crowd and a nudge from Arthur.

"Prat"

"Dollop head"

"Idiot"

"Clotpole"

"But in all seriousness these ten years have been amazing Arthur and I wouldn't have it any other way, you give my life meaning, you're the other side to my coin" Merlin smiled giving Arthur a quick chaste kiss. _Aww's_ surrounded the room.

"I agree. Ten years ago today I married this idiot and it's been the best decision of my life" He paused and turned to Merlin

"Merlin I like waking up to your smile every morning, I like the way your eyes light up when you talk about art and you never cease to amaze me when your with our kids" He took Merlin's hand and looked him directly in the eyes.

"After the week when you were away all those years ago, I knew I wanted to keep you around and never let you leave me again. Merlin life without you would be torture and I'm glad we've had ten wonderful years and I hope to have many more" Merlin was crying now, trying to wipe his tears away with his sleeve.

"That was incredibly soppy" Merlin laughed through his tears. Arthur smiled stepped closer to him.  

"I love you Merlin" Arthur said quietly.

"I love you too" Merlin lunged forward and kissed him. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Uther to everyone's surprise was the one raise his glass in the air and toast them.

"To Arthur and Merlin" He said.

" _To Arthur and Merlin_ " Everyone repeated. The two pulled apart and joined in the toast.

Everyone dispersed and Merlin and Arthur made their rounds.

As the party went on everyone started to do their own thing. Edwin was happily playing with his cousin George and Gwen and Lance's daughter Elena.

Uther and Hunith were dancing-much to Merlin and Arthur's horror-as well as the newly married Gwaine and Percival.

Gwen and lance were watching the children play; Gwen gushing if they did something cute.

Morgana, Arthur and Merlin were on watching everyone from the back of the room sipping at their champagne.

A loud crash caused them to look over at Morgause. There was broken glass on the floor and an angry looking Morgause.

"Watch where you're going _idiot_ " She snarled at the teenage boy who knocked over the drinks she was carrying.

"She gets that from you" Morgana laughed.

"I was going to apologise but I realise you're a bit of a prat" The boy said.

"You can't address me like that I'm a woman" She growled.

"Definitely like you" Merlin laughed.

"Shut up Merlin"

"I'm sorry you're a bit of a prat my lady"

"I'll kill him" Arthur seethed. He was all ready to go over there and talk to that kid but Merlin's arm pulled him back.

"Merlin" He groaned.

"Don't do anything" He said a grin beginning to form on his lips. "I think it's the start of a beautiful romance" He smirked.

"What?" He started and Merlin pointed at the two. They were both smiling now exchanging longing gazes.

"Cenred" The boy held his hand out to her.

"Morgause" She blushed taking his hand.

"Remind you of someone?" Morgana asked. She flashed them a grin before leaving to find her husband.

"I suppose it does" He grinned at Arthur. "It's like us all those years ago"

"All those years ago? You mean ten?"

"And don't you forget it" he smiled kissing Merlin.

"I shall challenge you to a duel cousin" Edwin's voice said breaking their kiss.

"A duel to win over the fair maiden" He continued ranting to his cousin George who looked equally as serious. Elena just watched and laughed at the two boys.

Merlin and Arthur laughed.

"My children are growing up" Merlin cried.

"You're children?" Arthur raised his brow.

"Okay our children Mr _Emrys_ "

"Nu-uh you took my name Mr _Pendragon_ , both kids are Pendragon's"

"Fine" Merlin sighed. "And they're _Emrys-Pendragon's_ " He grinned.

"Dance?"

"Only because you asked so nicely" Merlin laughed.

"Shut up Merlin and come dance with me"

"Oh if I must" He chuckled. " _Dollop head_ "


	3. The caffine is Limited but I still have you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote another part. I was feeling inspired.

A week later

"Merlin I'm sorry but I have to ask." Arthur started.

"Arthur," Merlin warned.

"Where's this going?" Arthur cocked his head to the side, his stare intimidating.

"Arthur," Merlin warned a second time.

"I mean how long did you think this was going to last?"

"It's only been a week." Merlin sighed.

"Exactly _a week!_ That's a long time."

"Really Arthur?" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"So I ask you again what are your intentions with our daughter?"

"Umm." Cenred trailed off completely baffled.

"Ignore him. You seem to make Morgause happy so that's all I can ask for."

"Thank you Mr Emrys." Cenred smiled thankfully.

_"Emrys-Pendragon,"_ Arthur coughed.

"Just call me Merlin." Merlin said ignoring Arthur.

"Okay Merlin." Cenred smiled. He turned with hopeful eye to Arthur who frowned. 

"Don't go calling me Arthur, its Mr Pendragon." Arthur instructed.

_"Emrys-Pendragon."_ Merlin corrected this time with a cough. A small smile twitched on his lips and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"In Fact it's your _Lordship_ Pendragon to you."

_"Dad!"_ Morgause complained coming out of her room wearing a short skirted dress.

"Nuh-uh," Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Go change." He commanded.

"Dad!" She sighed again. "You're embarrassing me."

"I'm embarrassing you? Have you see how short that skirt is?"

"Okay his lordship lets get you away from the couple." Merlin laughed dragging Arthur away from the two teens. He pushed Arthur into their room not before Arthur glared at Cenred last time.

"Cool off you prat." He chuckled leaving his husband in the room.

"You look beautiful love, ignore you're dad." Merlin smiled walking back into the living room.

"Thanks papa."

"Have her back by ten." He turned to Cenred.

"Ten?" Morgause raised her brow.

"Fine the latest twelve because your nearly 18 and I trust you and him."

_"I don't!"_ Arthur yelled.

"Shut up you." Merlin yelled back and they laughed.

"You're cool Merlin." Cenred nodded appreciatively.

"I know." Merlin grinned and shrugged.

"Thanks papa I love you." Morgause hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Bye have fun."

"I will," She assured. "Bye dad love you too!" She yelled to Arthur.

"Yeah yeah. Don't do anything stupid." He grumbled back.

"I won't," she laughed. "Bye." And the two were out the door.

"I don't like it." Arthur sulked coming back into the living room.

"What the fact that our daughter is dating or the fact she's growing up?" Merlin laughed.

"Both," He pouted as he dropped to the couch. "Don't you feel it?"

"Yes I'm just not as bitter as you." Merlin patted his head. "Besides we still have Edwin."

"Double standard." Arthur pointed out.

"True but the point is we still have him."

....

One month later

Merlin couldn't take it any more. Ten long years of being married to Arthur and you think he would get used to it. I mean okay they tease each other and have great banter but sometimes Merlin feels like Arthur isn't joking. For example when Arthur got together with the guys one Saturday;

"Merlin can you bring me another beer?" Arthur shouted to Merlin who was doing the washing up.

"Can't you get it yourself?" He yelled back.

"No that's why I have _you_." He laughed along with his friends. Normally he would ask one of the kids to do it if he was busy but Morgause is out with Cenred and Edwin is at Gwen's playing with Elena. Merlin sighed and dried his hands. He grabbed a can and walked out into the living room.

"Here you go." He handed his husband the can.

"Thanks sweetheart." Arthur smiled. "Oh and I think Kilgharrah wants food." Arthur nodded to Merlin's dog that was sat down staring at Lance eating his crisps.

"Again hun why can't you do it?" Merlin forced a smile.

" _Your_ dog." Arthur simply said. It was originally his dog but now it was _their_ dog. Merlin glared at him and started to walk back to the kitchen.

"I think I might get another one too." Leon said finishing his can. He stood up but then Arthur waved him to sit down again.

"No sit. Merlin will get you one. What else is he useful for?" He shot Merlin a grin. Merlin had paused at the kitchen door turning around to meet his husband's cheeky grin.

"I have better things to do than run around for you and your mates." Merlin barked.

"What like _cleaning?_ " Arthur challenged and laughed when Merlin went quite. Merlin seethed and stormed into the kitchen.

"I could have gotten my own Arthur." Leon said.

"No it's fine, he doesn't mind." Arthur assured.

"Well Merlin seemed upset." Lance contributed raising his brow.

"Did he?" Arthur barely noticed. 

_"Oh Arthur,"_ Merlin chirped.

"See he doesn't sound-" Arthur didn't get to finish because Merlin dumped the washing up water over his head. Lance and Leon burst out laughing. Arthur turned to Merlin who had a smug look on his face.

"Clean it up." Merlin growled popping to P. He passed Leon the can he had in his pocket before he walking out the flat.

"See I told you he was mad." Lance chuckled.

"Shut up Lance." Arthur snarled, shaking the water off.

Although to be fair Arthur would always make it up to Merlin. Not just by sex but by actually being a human being. When Merlin came home that night Arthur had cleaned up the flat; washed up; tucked the kids in (Well just Edwin, Morgause is too _'old'_ for that now) and had turned out all the lights, only candles lighting up the flat.

"Arthur?" Merlin called. He looked around there was rose petals on the floor.

"Really Arthur rose petals? You couldn't have been anymore cliché." Merlin said following the rose petals to the kitchen. He loved it really.

The kitchen table had Merlin's favourite meal-vegetable stir fry-set out (it looked like it was home made) there was a glass of champagne and a note saying; _'Thought you deserved a night to yourself. Kids are in bed, dog has been fed and I'll be at Morgana's for a bit. Enjoy yourself, you deserve it for being the best husband a guy could ask for.'_ Merlin smiled.

_'P.S I'm sorry and I deserved that.'_

_'PP.S I love you.'_

_'PPP.S I've changed my mind, I'm tired and I'm going for a nap.'_ Merlin laughed. He gets points for trying.

Merlin ate his dinner and drank his champagne in absolute peace and quite. It was bliss. No cleaning, no running around after husband; _just me time_.

Once he was done he cleaned up (because he would not do it in the morning) and went to the bedroom. True to his word Arthur was in bed sleeping soundly. Merlin smiled fondly and crossed the room to their bed. He kissed Arthur's head and started to get ready for bed. He got in and Arthur immediately snuggled up to him.

"Enjoy your peace and quiet?" Arthur mumbled sleepily in his ear.

"Yeah I did thanks."

"Im sorry, I just like showing you off to my friends."

"Well could you not use me as a servant to show off? If Leon ever did that with Morgana she would have his head."

"Well she's just a witch." Arthur commented.

"And you're just a prat." Merlin chuckled.

"Ah but I know when I'm wrong."

"Yeah only after someone tells you." Merlin countered.

" _Well-I-_ whatever," He stuttered, his argument failing.

"Shut up Arthur and go back to sleep."

"I love you." Arthur whispered in his ear before kissing his shoulder.

"I know." Merlin smiled as he went to sleep. Well after Arthur nudged him that is.

....

A year later.

"I can't believe this day has arrived." Arthur said bewildered. "This just can't be happening." He said in disbelief.

"Well believe it because it is." Merlin wept, putting down the camera.

"What are we going to do?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know." Merlin shrugged.

"Guys," Morgause sighed. "I've just turned eighteen and I want to go out with my friends can I please just _leave_."

"No, one more picture." Merlin insisted taking yet another picture of his daughter in her new dress. It was beautiful black tube dress that fitted her well.

"Fine _one_ more," She grumbled. Merlin pressed the button twice. "That was two flashes right I'm out of here." Morgause said and left.

*

"Well that was terrible." Morgause sighed entering the coffee shop with Cenred.

"Didn't like going out love?" Merlin asked.

"Papa what are you doing here?" _And why were the lights off?_

"Just hanging out, getting a coffee."

"In the dark?"

"Yup." That was oddly suspicious. "So the clubs?"

"Everything was expensive and the blokes were _hands_ on," She complained.

"I'll kill em." Arthur growled coming out of the darkness. When did he-?

"But Cenred was there to protect me." She assured ignoring the fact he just appeared out of nowhere. Arthur nodded to him.

"And it was also noisy and crowded." She added.

"Well I guess you won't like this then?" Merlin shook his head.

"What?"

"Now." Arthur signalled.

"Surprise!" All her family and parents close friends jumped out. Grandma Hunith, Grandpa Uther, Auntie Morgana, Uncle Leon and little George. Even uncle Mordred and Auntie Kara came this time. There was Auntie Gwen, Uncle Lance, Gwaine and Percival. Even Will came. Morgause laughed happy tears streamed down her cheek smudging her makeup.

"Thanks guys." She hugged them.

"Happy eighteenth." Merlin kissed her cheek.

"Thank papa." She smiled happily.

"We've got you something." Arthur said.

"Ooo I like gifts."

"We know especially from Granddad." Arthur shot a look to his father.

"I like to spoil my grandchildren."

_"I'll say."_ Merlin scoffed.

"Here." Arthur handed her a box. She opened it and gasped.

"Oh my god." She squealed. She took the car keys out the box. "You got me a car?!"

"No just some keys." Arthur deadpanned. Morgause frowned. "Of course a car." He laughed. They took her outside to see it. It wasn't anything posh but it will get her from A to B. It was an orange Ford Focus.

"I've been dying to have one of these."

"We know you have." Merlin laughed.

"You two are the best parents ever." She hugged them tight. "Can I take it for a spin?"

"Not yet." Merlin said.

"Aww why?"

"You only passed your test the other day. Your licence hasn't even come in the mail yet." Arthur informed.

" _Fine_ I'll wait." She sighs but she was still happy.

"Come on let's get you some alcohol since you're legal."

"Do coffee shops even have alcohol?"

"Nope but your papa, auntie Morgana and uncle Gwaine are all Irish so theres bound to be some around."

"Hey we don't all drink alcohol." Merlin nudged him.

"Well I know you don't you're too much of a light weight."

"Can it Arthur." Merlin laughed. "Or I will show them that video."

"You would dare."

"I seem to recall you being drunk and-"

"Alright I'll shut it."

"You have to tell me now papa." Morgause grinned.

"No he does not." Arthur countered.

"Maybe later." He whispered to her.

"I heard that _Mer_ lin." Arthur grunted.

"I love you!" He laughed.

"Yeah yeah."

Morgause loved her parents, no matter how much they argue or disagree with each other they always make it work. She looks up to them not that she will tell them that. Their egos are big enough especially her dads.

....

Some time after that....

"Why are we here?" Morgana asked confused.

"I have no clue." Merlin said equally as confused. Hunith and Uther had gathered Morgana, Arthur, Merlin and Mordred into the coffee shop.

"Um father what is this about?" Arthur raised his brow.

"Okay so Hunith and I have something to tell you." Uther said anxiously. _Wait was he nervous?_ Arthur thought. He never gets nervous.

"Hunith and I are in a romantic relationship." He informed.

"I see." Mordred said unsure what to think.

"You guys are dating?" Merlin said slowly, narrowing his eyes trying to process this information.

"Yes." Hunith confirmed.

"Okay." Arthur frowned. Weird but he was happy for them.

"Is that your big news? Because I called this ages ago." Morgana yawned boredom.

"No erm we have other news." Hunith said.

"We're moving in together." Uther finished.

"Oh," Morgana simply said.

_"Oh?"_

"Ohhhhh." She said more enthusiastically. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Really?" Uther asked.

"We all are really." Arthur confirmed. "Right Merlin?" He nudged him.

"Right." He nodded looking at his mother, she nodded to say thanks.

"I mean it's a little weird but I'm really happy for you mum." Mordred smiled hugging her.

"Thanks Mordred." Hunith hugged him back.

"Gwen six hot chocolates to celebrate!" Arthur ordered.

"Coming right up." She smiled and started to make them.

"I'm so glad your understanding." Uther said shaking his hand. Maybe he was so nervous because he didn't accept him and Merlin at first and thought Arthur wouldn't accept his and Hunith's relationship. But Arthur wasn't like his father.

"It's what families do." Arthur smiled genuinely. Merlin grabbed his hand.

"It is." Merlin smiled at him.

"It is." Uther agreed looking both happy and relived at the two. This was the start do some thing new.

....

Months later...

"I can't believe this day has arrived." Arthur said feeling a sense of deja vu. "This just can't be happening." He sighed. 

"Well believe it because it is." Merlin cried hugging their daughter.

"Dad's I'm only going to uni." Morgause sighed, putting her bags down for the fifth time. Every time she tried to leave they talked again. Her car was running.

"Only going to uni? Did you hear that Merlin? She's _only_ going to uni that is _FYI_ in another city." Arthur exaggerated.

"I know. It's like she won't even miss us."

"I will papa." She assured.

"I'll miss you." Edwin pouted.

"And I'll miss you too buddy." Morgause knelt down to hug him and ruffled his hair as she stood up.

"Edwin, go to back inside its cold out." Merlin insisted. Edwin frowned and did so anyway.

"What are we going to do without her?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know." Merlin shrugged.

"I'm sure you two will-" Morgause started before Arthur interrupted.

"Party!" Arthur suggested with a grin.

"All day and all night." Merlin concurred and high fived Arthur.

"You still have another kid you know? The one who you just sent into the flat."

"Crap we do." Merlin frowned.

"We have friends, siblings and loving parents who will babysit for us."

_"Party on!"_ Merlin concurred.

"Great to see that you two will miss me." She rolled her eyes.

"We will, we always miss you when you're not around and we'll be wait for when you to come back on the train for the weekends."

"You know if I'm not out."

"You will come home to visit at least one weekend a month." Arthur warned.

"Yes dad." She rolled her eyes. "Can I go?" She sighed.

"Oh yes of course." Merlin nodded sadly. He hugged his kissing her cheek. "Have fun love."

"Thanks papa."

"Don't get into trouble." Arthur hugged her kissing her cheek too.

"Thanks dad."

"We love you." Merlin expressed.

"Love you guys too." She grabbed her bags and put them in the car. Finally driving away making her escape. The two sighed. Their daughter was gone. They walked back up to their apartment.

"Feels empty doesn't it?" Arthur said. It really did.

"I miss her already." Merlin pouted.

"I think I know how to get your mind off it," Arthur smirked something predatory, closing in on Merlin.

"Now that we're alone, I think you can." Merlin closed the gap between them. They kissed with the same passion they did all those years ago when they first go together. Their kisses never fail to sends sparks through Merlins body or give Arthur goosebumps.

" _Eww_ daddies," Edwin scrunched up his face. The two jumped apart. Okay so not completely alone.

"We know _PDA_ right?" Arthur rolled his eyes fondly and Edwin nodded and ran up to them. "I'm going to kill that sister of mine."

"You love me too much and you know it." Morgana said smugly entering the room.

"Morgana please come in." Arthur said sarcastically.

"That's why you gave me the key." She smiled. The whole crew followed her in.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We didn't want you guys to feel lonely when Morgause left." Gwen explained; Elena attached to her hand.

"We weren't going to be lonely we have Edwin." Merlin pointed to their son who was currently attaching himself to Arthur's leg. George saw him and attached himself to Arthur's other leg.

"And besides we were in the middle of something." Arthur said through gritted teeth trying to keep himself balanced.

"In front of Edwin?" Gwaine grimaced.

"Well we were going to move it to the bedroom." Arthur defended. They were; once they got past the kissing passionately part.

"Well we're here now and we're not leaving."

And they didn't. Let's just say now that Morgause was gone the house was never empty. Someone was always round and even when Morgause got back there was a house full of people because they all wanted to see her. And that was almost every _fucking_ weekend. There was just no peace and quiet for the two. And even if there was the smallest piece and quiet for when they were would get interrupted.

"Gwen would you guys _stop_ coming round so much." Arthur complained at the bar of the coffee shop.

"Aww but we _love_ you guys." She squeezed his cheek as she walked past him to give a customer his latte.

"Gwen you don't understand," He uttered. "I haven't had sex in almost two months." He whispered to her.

"And that's our fault?"

"Yes because every time Merlin and I are alone someone always comes round or that bloody dog of Merlin's wants to be fed or walked or just likes to dribble on us." He ranted.

"You have the night time." She suggested.

"Yeah but by then were tired from all you lot." He sighed.

"You're getting old." She teased.

"Old?" Arthur huffed. "I'm forty and _fighting_ _fit_."

"Okay grandpa." She laughed.

"Hey don't jinx it." He warned. He was not having Cenred knock up his baby. She was still daddy's little girl.

"Well if you're so fit, you will kick everybody out; hire a baby sitter and take your man out for dinner; _woo_ the arse off of him and fucking do his arse all night long." She said a bit too loudly and earned a few concerned looks from customers. Arthur felt his cheeks grow warm. She had a point though.

"Alright then. I will do that!" He accepted as if it was a challenge and walked out the coffee shop. He marched home kicked Morgana out and handed her Edwin and the dog. He told- _no_ -he _demanded_ Merlin go get changed and they were going out on a date.

However they didn't make it that far as Merlin got undressed and Arthur jumped him. He was hungry but a different more fun kind of hungry. Although they did order pizza afterwards so that was good but after that they were at it again. Two months he's missed out on- _two fucking months_ -his dick was lonely; so naturally they did it like rabbits.

.....

Three years later....

"Another bloody party here," Gwen laughed. "I need to start charging you guys."

"Aww you can't charge for this it's also your party." Merlin reasoned.

"Not mine, my child's." She said.

"Same thing." Merlin waves off.

"Well it's not everyday our kids go to high school." Morgana laughed.

The three were stood by the bar watching their family and friends interact. It was a party for their children as George, Edwin and Elena will be off to high school this September. Plus Morgause had graduated from uni and now had a BA Hons degree in Media and Creative Writing. She wants to be a Director because she wants to make films and boss people about.

"Well you two get another chance to send one off." Merlin said a little jealous. He wanted another kid.

"Well you've already had _two_ goes." Morgana argued.

"Yeah Morgause has just graduated from bloody uni and Edwin is going to high school. What more can you want?"

"True, I supposed you guys have to more hassle sending little Mithian and Tristan to high school in nine years." But he still wanted another one.

They were watching the guys (Arthur, Lance, Leon, Gwaine and Percival) coo over the little toddlers. Mithian, Morgana's daughter was beautiful, looked more like her dad than her mum. And Tristan was adorable as ever baring much resemblance to Lance with Gwen's fair skin.

"True but so will Gwaine and Perce, imagine that?" Morgana chuckled. _Yeah imagine_. Gwaine and Percival had adopted a baby girl called Vivian and they fell in love with her. So did Arthur apparently because he won't leave them alone.

"Don't you just love kids?" Gwen laughed.

"Don't you just live husbands who will look after the kids while you _drink_." Morgana countered.

"Amen to that." Merlin and Gwen agreed as they all clinked their champagne glasses together.

"Merlin!" Arthur ran over to him, dragging him away from the girls.

"Yes?"

"First of all _I love you_." Arthur said.

"I love you too." Merlin said. "Now what do you want?" He asked suspiciously.

"I want another kid." He smiled.

"Really?" Merlin raised his brow.

" _Really_ really." Arthur laughed.

"Think you can handle it?" He hit Arthur stomach.

"I'm fighting fit." He argued.

"But are you parenting fit."

"We coped with two kids and were only in our early forties. We can adopt a five year old or something." Arthur said determined.

"Okay then." Merlin nodded.

"Okay what?"

"Let's adopt a five year old _'or something'_." He agreed but teased him by using his words against him.

"I really do love you." Arthur cupped his cheek and brought Merlin's lips to his. Merlin pulled back.

"On _one_ condition."

"Anything."

"Let's renew our vows, make it like were staring anew."

"Deal." Arthur smiled. "Wait this has to be done properly." Arthur said and sunk down to one knee. Merlin laughed as Arthur took his hands in his own.

"Merlin will you marry me all over again like we did fourteen years ago?"

"Hmm maybe let me think about it." He teased.

"Okay no third kid then." Arthur shrugged starting to get up.

"Alright yes you clotpole." Merlin smiled broadly as Arthur stood up and kissed him. Merlin could feel his smile against his lips.

"Was that another proposal?"

"That was a- _were going to renew our vows_ -proposal."

"Aww." Gwen cooed.

"Best start sliming down for your suit then baby brother." Morgana smirked.

"I'm not fat!"

"Don't worry, you're not fat." Merlin assured. "But either way there's just more of you to love." Merlin laughed. Arthur pulled a face and clapped Merlin on the back of the head.

"Idiot." He rolled his eyes.

"Arthur." Merlin tutted and rolled his eyes.

"What no insult?"

"I'm pretty sure I said one. Isn't your name the very definition of dollop head?"

"As you keep reminding me." Arthur shook his head fondly. _Another child to love,_ Merlin thought. Their family was extending and he loves it; he loved Arthur for wanting too. He was happy.


End file.
